


Raise your glass

by radxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, let's call this slow burn, only fluff, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radxx/pseuds/radxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a bottle of Champagne in the middle of a grocery store. How it developed, well, that was an entire different story.</p><p>One shot, M for smut too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise your glass

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me, hate the amazing Champagne glass I had the other day at a party. This idea got stuck into my head and developed in SOMETHING.  
> Constructive criticism only. Consider that English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so bear with me. In my defense I like to think of myself as a pretty good English speaker. R&R.

 

It all started when they were at the grocery store a few months back. They were just getting some things for the upcoming party at the Bellas house and, being it their last acapella college party, they all wanted it to be perfect.

A few weeks before the party all the girls -even the newest member Emily- gathered around in the living room of the house and started making lists over lists of things they had to take care of. Stacie even proposed to create committees, just like in high school when prom needed to be planned, and despite Beca's instant loud complaints they decided it was a good idea and the group split in various parts.

Amy and Flo had the booze covered. Jessica and Ashley the lights. Emily and Lily the decorations. Stacie and Cynthia Rose the music (even though everyone contributed to it, most of all Beca who decided on her own to make an extra playlist for the night), and lastly Beca and Chloe needed to take care of food.

Beca obviously groaned when she was scheduled for 'food duties' but shut up when her eyes landed on the redhead co-captain who was smiling at her with a force that could light up the sun itself. She would never admit it to probably anyone, but it took her just a glance at Chloe to change her mind about not wanting to go. But it was just a normal Chloe-Beca thing, everyone had noticed over time but no one ever pointed out. It was just how things were.

So this was why they were now at the grocery store, wandering around the shelves, glancing at anything and everything there to see if there was something they could get for the party. It was a slow activity, so to say. They had been at it for literally two hours and they still had to cover half of the store. And yes, Beca was starting to get bored and grumpy but at least Chloe was with her.

The redhead was scanning every square inch of every shelf, every bargain bin, simply everything _just_ to make sure she didn't miss anything.

The thing that cheered Beca up was not just the presence of the redhead, rather the enthusiasm that girl showed when she saw something useful or interesting or whatever for the party, her eyes literally started to glow and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Then she ran to said object and if she had decided to take it, she would beam and grin as if she had just reinvented the wheel.

It was a true spectacle and if Beca was bored before, she would definitely allow herself to smile and get carried away by Chloe's frenzy.

Only a few minutes later, Beca's attention got drawn to the shelf in front of her. They had ended up in the alcohol and beverages section and although the brunette knew that Amy and Flo had to take care of it, she couldn't help her eyes from wandering on the bottles before her. There were so many different kinds of alcohol, from vodka to scotch, from wine to champagne. And it was on these last bottles that Beca stopped to think for a second.

"Hey Chlo", Beca called out but getting no answer. She turned her head around, scanning the area for the redhead but not seeing her anywhere. "Chloe?", she called out again.

A flash of red on her left signaled the presence of the girl, suddenly by her side.

"Hey Becs, were you calling?"

"Well yeah, I wouldn't have to if you were here with me instead of hunting food", she said jokingly and smirked at Chloe, who simply shrugged with a happy smile on her face.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Here, being _hunting_ food", she mocked.

"Well I wanted to ask you something", Beca pointed at the bottles of champagne, "why don't we get a bottle of that? But not to open at the party tonight. I mean a bottle for special occasions, you know?"

"Yeah that would be a great idea, weren't we graduating in two weeks", Chloe replied looking almost sad.

"I know but that doesn't mean we won't have other special occasions in the future, after graduation!"

"We don't even know if we're even ever going to see each other again", the redhead pointed out, her face being a mix of a pout and a frown.

"We will", Beca smiled as she replied sure.

"How can you be so sure? Everyone is moving out of the house, a few of us are going to the East Coast, other to the West Coast -that being me as well-, Cynthia is going to Maine and Emily is a junior next year so she stays in Atlanta", Chloe blurted out in a split second almost making Beca take a step back.

"Whoa, slow down there or you're gonna burn your poor brain cells", Beca placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders, to help calm her down, and looked at her in the eyes. She hadn't lost the smile all the while, if not broadened it.

"We are gonna see each other again", the brunette stated calmly, " _We_ are gonna see each other again".

At that a small smile replaced the frown on Chloe's face. She did eyed the DJ suspiciously though, "What do you mean?"

"I might have received an email from Residual Heat. Not the Residual Heat here in Atlanta but their separate branch in LA. Since 'Flashlight' is going awesome, they said they are more than happy to support my career in LA, in case I wanted to pursue my dream of living and working there. Seems like they don't want to lose a girl with music potential such as mine and that could become an amazing music producer."

Chloe stared at her for a whole minute, processing what she had just heard and deciding if the words that came out of Beca's mouth were _actually_ coming out of Beca's mouth and they were not some hallucination in her brain.

Beca was still smiling at her, really smiling like she rarely had done before.

When the words finally sunk in, Chloe squealed and threw her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her into a bear-crushing hug.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You're coming to LA!", she screamed, tears rolling down her face and obviously drawing the attention of almost half of the store. "You are coming to LA! I can't believe it! When did you get the email? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You accepted the offer, right? Beca Mitchell you better take the offer or I swear I'll make you regret it. Oh we have to get an apartment together now! I had looked up a few but they all seemed too big and too empty, but now that you're coming they could be awesome! Ooh, I think I know which one would be bette- "

"Chloe breathe!", Beca laughed hard. She was honestly very impressed with Chloe's ability of actually blurting ten sentences one right after the other without taking a breath every now and then.

"Calm down, Red. I can't answer if you keep bombarding me with questions. First of all, _yes,_ I accepted to move to LA. I got the email a few days ago but didn't know how to break the news to you, I didn't know if you actually wanted to keep in touch."

Beca paused, her inside melting when Chloe smiled warmly at her. The redhead didn't interrupted, though, she wanted to hear what else the brunette had to say. Which was also what matter most to her.

"-And I would love to move in with you, if you're really sure-"

Beca didn't get the chance to finish, Chloe tackling her again while squealing all the while. After a few second, though, Chloe froze on the spot. She pulled back, half-glared at Beca and then slapped her on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for!? I thought this was good news!"

"It is! That's exactly why you deserved that slap. You _just_ suggest buying champagne to celebrate important things and you told me the news _before_ even buying it!", Chloe pouted.

"..You're seriously upset about this?"

"YES, I AM. You know how excited and emotional I get about such simple things!"

Beca laughed hard, getting an almost angry glare from Chloe who despite everything was already going back to her normal smiley and bubbly self. Couldn't do much else when Beca was laughing like that.

The brunette came closer to Chloe and wrapped her arms around the redhead's midsection, hugging her from the side and resting her chin on the girl's shoulder. Chloe barely tilted her chin down, looking at her sideways. A smile made its way on her face again.

"I'm sorry about the champagne..? How about this, we take it anyway and we'll open it when the next big news happens."

Chloe frowned, "Becs we just graduated, we just won Worlds, you just told me about the job in LA", she explained, "It could take months or years!"

"Aren't you a ray of positivity right now?", Beca joked before answering, "we'll have things to celebrate, come on. Let's be optimistic here. We'll go to LA together, we'll start our new life together and we'll have plenty of opportunities to open that bottle."

She walked over to the shelf and after a general glance at the bottles, she picked one and walked back to Chloe. She then held up the Champagne to the redhead, a big smile on her face.

Chloe herself couldn't help smiling now. Beca had talked about a life _together_ and even if that could mean so many different things, butterflies all but bursted into her stomach. Beca was her best friend but their bond sometimes felt so much stronger than that.

"So. Let's do this? Together?", Beca brought her back to reality with the question. A question that melted Chloe's insides as soon as the words left the brunette's mouth. The redhead smiled heartedly, before taking the offered bottle. She took a glance of it, then shifted her eyes and looked at Beca in front of her. Then, making a step forwards, she took one of Beca's hands in hers and squeezed it tight.

"Let's do this."

 

* * *

 

 

The party was scheduled for 9pm and little after 11pm you could say it was in full swing. There were people everywhere and anywhere. Acapella nerds, mostly, but also common people and even frat boys. Yuck.

Alcohol was of course flowing. Turned out Amy and Flo _really_ knew what they were doing when it came to booze, even though nobody _actually_  knew what they were drinking. In fact, since the alcohol tasted pretty good this time, most people at the party were totally and utterly wasted.

The atmosphere was alive, everyone was dancing or yelling or drinking some more. Beca and Chloe as well had been spending their night sometime with the Bellas, sometime chatting between them, sometime dancing together -so close and even grinding against each other every now and then that it even earned them whistles from the people around them-.

It was almost midnight when Chloe got tired of dancing and grabbing Beca's hand, she dragged her out on the swing chair on the front porch to rest a bit and catch some fresh air. It was a cool evening, despite the fact that it was already May. There was no wind, but both girls got chills when their skins made contact with the air outside.

Chloe instantly hugged Beca tightly while they sat on the bench. She tucked her head right under Beca's chin, fitting perfectly against the girl's neck-shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, all wrapped up in each other. Beca was hugging Chloe while Chloe nestled against Beca and had her nose pressed against the soft and sensitive skin on the brunette's neck, tickling her from time to time when shuffling positions.

They hadn't spoken a single word yet but it was still an intimate moment. They were best friends but anyone could tell there was something behind it all. Anyone but the two obvious girls.

It was Chloe who broke the silence, uncountable minutes after. "I'm so happy that you're coming to LA. That you're moving in with me. We're moving in _together._ You made me so happy."

Beca's heart swelled at the words. She was so happy as well, so happy right there and then that if she had tried to reply with words to what Chloe had just said, she would have bursted into tears. Blame it on the alcohol, blame it on it being their last college party. Blame it on Chloe and their weird, scaring, amazing and so obvious _friendship_. Beca would probably never fully understand the dizziness she gets when around Chloe, but it's a feeling that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

She wouldn't, because it's so special and only reserved to Chloe. She would never ever ever trade Chloe, not even under torture.

So, when her redhead spoke those words, she couldn't say how happy she actually was. Instead, she just hugged Chloe so tightly she was sure she was crushing her. Not that Chloe minded, like, at all.

She just hugged Beca back with all the strength she had and pressed her forehead to Beca's jaw, while her lips ghosted on the girl's neck. Again, blame it on the alcohol, blame it on whatever, but Chloe couldn't stop herself from placing a small kiss right there, making Beca shiver.

She expected Beca to retract or tense but seen that Beca had no such reactions, Chloe tentatively placed another kiss in the same spot as before. Another shiver ran along the brunette's back. Chlo felt it and it spurred her on.

They were best friends, they shared everything, they had no secrets but Chloe could tell their bond was way too strong for a friendship and yes, it crossed her mind several times that maybe -just _maybe_ \- her feelings for Beca were reciprocated. She had felt confused, scared even to give voice to those thoughts but in that moment on that bench in Beca's arms, she couldn't ignore them any longer. Especially when Beca too seemed pretty involved and responded to her teasing -if so you want to call it- in the way she was.

Slowly Chloe tilted her head and kissed the soft skin of Beca's neck again. She waited a second to see if this time she got a reaction -a bad reaction- out of the brunette but still, Beca seemed lost in the moment just like Chloe.

Soft lips were then on Beca's neck again, no more tentatively, no more scared. Chloe kept placing feather-like kisses there, slowly moving upwards until she reached Beca's jawline. She then paused and pulled back slightly to look Beca in the eye.

Her beautiful navy eyes seemed darker when Beca looked straight back at Chloe. They stared at each other and started to lean in when Stacie busted out of the door and out of the house, tripping over herself but luckily recovering by grabbing Emily next to her.

Beca and Chloe disentangled from each other but remained close. Both girls knew what had happened and yet, they didn't know it.  Had this been a spur of the moment? Had this been _actually_ happening? Had this been a dream or some alcohol-induced game? They didn't know.

They didn't know and after a glance at each other, they clasped their hands, got up and headed back inside the house.

The morning after they woke up together in bed in their PJs just like always, Chloe spooning Beca. Chloe didn't mention the previous night, nor did Beca.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Bellas moved out on a Monday. The atmosphere in the house that morning was gloomy and sad, just like everyone leaving that day. They all headed their separate ways and it would be a matter of months, maybe years, to meet again with some of the girls.

As each Bella bid goodbye, the sadness grew. Beca and Chloe, being the former captains, had decided to be the last to leave. When the last Bella left, Beca's hand instinctively found Chloe's. They held each other's hand tightly for the rest of the morning, while they were splayed on the couch waiting for their cab to the airport to arrive.

It had been an awfully sad morning, but they were together and in that moment it was just enough to make their hearts ache a little less.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The flight to LA was uneventful to say the least, but Chloe and Beca couldn't be more excited for their upcoming new life. They spent the five hours of the flight talking about what they had to do in the following days and how they had to furnish and decorate the apartment. They already had many things already sorted, but that didn't keep them from fantasizing.

The apartment was indeed gorgeous with two bedrooms, two bathrooms along with a small kitchen and living room.

Beca and Chloe walked in, dragging their suitcases, and stopped in the middle of the almost bare living room to have a look around. Needless to say, they were ecstatic.

The next few days were busy. The moving van had dropped countless boxes and placed pieces of furniture, making the apartment look definitely less empty but definitely more chaotic. Since only one bed had arrived then, Chloe and Beca had settled for sleeping in it together until the other bed was delivered. It all felt oddly domestic and comfortable, not that either one of them ever admitted it.  
Both girls spent hours and hours per day tidying, cleaning, moving boxes and organizing the flat.

A week later, Beca and Chloe dropped themselves on the couch, exhausted just like after a Bellas practice when Aubrey was still in charge.

"Okay Red, I think I'll head to bed. My legs hurt -hell, my entire body hurts- and I can't even keep my eyes open anymore. So, uhm, goodnight", Beca groaned slowly getting up. She stretched her back and was just about to make her way to her room, when Chloe stopped her,

"Sleep with me?", she asked. At Beca slightly confused expression, she added, "This is a great place but it's new and it doesn't feel like home yet. I need home. You are home. So, sleep with me?"

Chloe sat up a bit and looked at Beca expectantly with those puppy-Bambi-eyes of hers. Beca's features all but softened and a smile brightened her face. She grabbed Chloe's hand and tugged at it to get the girl to stand,

"Come on, let's go to sleep."

The brunette placed then an arm around Chloe's waist and led them both towards Chloe's room. Once both changed into their PJs, they climbed into bed and scooted instantly closer to  each other, the redhead's arm bending around Beca's waist and her hand resting on the small of the girl's back.

"Goodnight Becs", Chloe placed a small kiss on Beca's forehead. Beca's smile was instant.

"Goodnight Red."

Beca didn't argue Chloe's request that night, nor the following ones. The other bed -Beca's- remained untainted for long time.

 

* * *

 

Once their jobs started -Beca at Residual Heat as _young associate producer_ and Chloe as music teacher at a local private school-, they fell into a routine.

The morning they would eat breakfast together, they would go their separate ways to work, they would Skype or call at lunch while texting in between breaks, they would come home in the late afternoon and begin to cook dinner together and then eat while talking about their days and their plans for the following ones, and they would end the day with a glass of red wine on the couch talking or watching a movie before heading  to bed -the same bed- and fall asleep in each other arms.

From and external point of view, they looked a lot like a couple, doing coupley things and sleeping in the same bed with their limbs tangled.  
From their point of view, it was just the most natural way of _being_. They felt comfortable around each other -something that Beca still had problems to believe- and they expressed it in little things like, for example, holding each other while sleeping.

But, in reality, both Beca and Chloe knew there was something more to it all. Something they _may be_ ready to admit -maybe not-. Something they may be _scared_ to admit to the other. Something they most definitely couldn't ignore much longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe's birthday was approaching and Beca was utterly freaking out.

Yes, she was basically Chloe's best friend. They did everything together, they knew everything about each other and yet, Beca couldn't decide on anything to get Chloe.

She had gone through _everything_ , from clothes to music to that weird bricolage thing Chloe loved. She had even considered jewels, not that Beca knew too much about it, but _nothing_ had sparked her mind. She still had two days before the birthday, which they had already decided would be spent just with each other.

But, it wasn't until the very day before the birthday that she had an idea and, boy, what an idea. It was something that Chloe had told her many many months before but then life got in the way and there was nothing they could do about.

Now it was indeed possible.

Beca worked quickly, having only a few hours until the evening when Chloe would come back home, and managed to get everything ready right before she heard the key in the door lock signifying the presence of the redhead.

Chloe walked into the bedroom she had been basically sharing with Beca the past three and a half months, then noticed Beca standing awkwardly next to the queen size bed, where two small suitcases were laid.

Chloe's quizzical expression was enough for Beca to let go of the little tension she had accumulated during the preparative that afternoon.

"What's this?", Chloe approached the bed and went to open the bag but was stopped with a firm hand by Beca.

"This- ", Beca answered while gently pulling Chloe's hands away from the suitcase, "- is a little something I have planned for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's the birthday of a girl who's pretty special to me", Beca smirked, "- so I managed to plan something. Which you won't get to know exactly until we've reached our destination."

Chloe smiled so broadly that the room lit up with her, making Beca's heart melt and her face break into one of the most genuine smiles she had ever made. Not a second later, Chloe's smile faltered slightly. The brunette knew of course what it was about, so when Chloe opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, Beca anticipated her,

"I've already taken care of everything. Your work, my work, the house, the means to our destination and everything else. I even packed those cheese crackers you love in case you get hungry while we're flying."

" _Flying?_ We're going somewhere that need a plane to get to?!", enthusiasm was leaking from Chloe's every pore and her smile got even brighter, if possible.

Beca's hand flew to her own mouth, "Shoot. You made me say too much already! Stop it, you won't get anything else out of me. In fact, let's get going already", she said grabbing the suitcases and making her way out of the door. "Wouldn't want to miss the flight!", she yelled from somewhere else in the house.

She may have had the idea that very same morning, but she had a feeling it was one of the best calls she had ever had.

 

* * *

 

"Why won't you let me see the plane tickets! Come on you can't keep me hanging like this!"

"Yes I can and actually I will. Stop torturing yourself. _And me._ Just know that we'll be there soon and you'll be hopefully happy."

At that Chloe forcefully grabbed Beca's hand and stopped the girl from walking. She tugged her close, placed her hands on Beca's shoulders and looked directly in her navy blue eyes.

"Beca, I'm already happy. I don't care where we're going -mostly-. You already showed me how much you care for me, hell, you do it every single day and not just for my birthday. You could have done nothing at all or gotten me anything and I still would be happy just because I'd get to spend time with you on my birthday as well as on regular daily basis", Chloe stated, her thumbs drawing lazy circles on the skin showing right above the hem of Beca's shirt. "I _am_ happy. You made me happy with this surprise, although you don't want to give me any details. You make me happy."

Chloe smiled widely and Beca matched her smile not a fraction of second later nodding in understanding of what Chloe had said.

The redhead pulled her in a tight hug for a few seconds, then pulled slightly back so that their faces were not more than five inches apart. They looked at each other but for a split second Beca's eyes darted down to Chloe's lips just like Chloe's eyes glanced at Beca's.

It wasn't hard to see what the two wanted to convey through those looks but still the broke the hug and took a step back from each other although the little smiles never faltered. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand again and they resumed their path.

It appeared clearer than ever what they actually felt but right there, in the middle of an airport full of strangers, when walking to the gate, was not the right moment to dwell on said feelings.

There would be time for that in the following couple of days for sure.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe's curiosity about their destination got satisfied once they landed. Beca had managed to distract Chloe when the hostess checked their tickets and again when the pilot welcomed them on the plane, so that the redhead still didn't know where they were going.

Nobody actually told Chloe where they were. She saw it for herself the second they got off the plane. The second the two girls stepped out of the airport, Chloe's jaw dropped and her eyes bulked out of her head in a way that make Beca laugh hard.

The redhead seemed in trance, shock, frozen on the spot but then she grabbed Beca's hand and forced the girl to turn around all the while talking -more _yelling_ \- in a piercing high-pitched voice.

"We are _here_! _We are here!_ "

Beca chuckled at Chloe's almost childish -in a good way- enthusiasm. Jeez, her face lit up like a Christmas tree after all.

"Yes, we are here", Beca smiled warmly.

"You brought me to _Alaska_."

"I did."

Chloe gaped at her, " _You_ brought _me_ to _Alaska_. Do you realize how much it means to me, right? Like, I've literally wanted to come here for as long as I can remember! And _you_ brought me here!", she basically launched herself at Beca, throwing her arms around the girl's neck and pulling her into a bear hug similar to the one she gave Beca the previous day when she came home to a grinning Beca and a packed suitcase.

Beca shrugged, "I _might_ have remembered you mentioning it a few months ago and got an idea. We only have three days here actually, I was hoping for a longer trip but couldn't manage", the DJ apologized with a sad face. She had really tried to get a few more days off work for both Chloe and her, but being the end of the school Chloe couldn't miss to many days and at the studio Beca had a new artist to work with.

Chloe then pulled quickly back to look at Beca, "Do not even think about it. I love this, I'm so happy already. Please don't think you didn't do enough", the redhead pleaded with puppy eyes earning a big smile from the brunette.

"Okay, but I don't want to waste a single minute, so-", Beca grabbed her suitcase with one hand and Chloe's hand with her other, resuming her walk at a faster pace, "- let's go already, I've got this trip planned to at T".

 

* * *

 

 

Anchorage, Alaska was one of the most beautiful cities both Beca and Chloe had ever seen. Being July, the weather was nice, mostly sunny with a nice temperature of about 60 degrees -a temperature Beca wasn't really fine with but she suck it up just for Chloe-.

The redhead seemed to have brought the sun with her from LA to Anchorage. She was beaming and radiating pure happiness and Beca couldn't tear her eyes from her. She was even caught staring and goofy smiling on several different occasions, but Chloe never made fun of it as she usually did.

This time it felt different, it was like a new part of their bond was starting to show and now staring and smiling like an old couple weren't things to make fun of. They had a different meaning now, so to say. Making fun of them would mean making fun of the emotion that caused them and Chloe would never do that, especially after realizing that those feelings Beca seemed to show (or maybe that Chloe just hadn't noticed before) matched Chloe's.

This was not a joke anymore, a flirtatious game between two very close friends. This was a new wave of feelings and Chloe could deny it to her last breath maybe, but it was because of this wave that she felt like walking on sunshine when next to Beca.

Over the past weeks in LA their attitude had shifted, as well. The hugs lasted longer, the smiles were never hidden just like the looks and the lingering little touches. They held hands more, they laughed more, they smiled more.

Beca had actually planned everything for that trip, so after dropping their bags in the hotel they rushed out of it and started their day. Their flight had been during the night so they arrived in the morning and, although they hadn't really slept during the flight, they were so enthusiastic and thrilled that they were running on adrenaline (and coffee).

First thing they visited the city, walked in every street, visited the most important natural and historical museums like the _Alaska Aviation Heritage Museum_ and the _Anchorage Museum_. Quick lunch and then they were already on their feet, heading towards the Coastal trail for bikes. They got to see the untainted, pure, fresh and living nature. The woods nearby, the ocean strongly contrasting with the snowy mountains on the background, not too far from the city.

They stopped several times on the trail to check and walk a bit in the nearby area, taking in the beauty around them. It was about 6pm when they fully stopped for a real break. They had been walking around and riding like crazy for the past 8 hours and now they couldn't really ignore how tired they were.

Beca and Chloe dropped themselves on the grass, basically exhausted.

They lay right next to each other, their bodies connected from shoulder to thigh, their hands brushing together.

While it was usually Chloe who initiated contact, she had gladly noticed that Beca had come out of her shell a bit more lately and make the first step. Right then was no exception. Beca's hand, that was lazily feather-touching Chloe's, sneaked under the redhead's turning it over and intertwining their fingers.

At that Chloe lowered her eyes to glance at their hands, a smile making its way onto her face. The redhead then looked directly at Beca. The girl was still looking down but when she raised her head and met Chloe's eyes, the smile that she was sporting changed completely.

If someone looked from the outside it would appear that Beca's smile faltered, but in reality it didn't at all. She just got lost in Chloe's eyes that every other part of her body -face included- was forgotten for a moment.

"Thank you", Chloe whispered never taking her eyes off Beca, "I will never stop telling you how much this has made me happy."

Beca smiled softly, still gazing into those beautiful baby blue eyes. "That's all I've always wanted."

They were extremely close already, but as time ticked by, they gravitated even closer to each other. The two girls started to lean closer and closer, but a guard -probably a forest ranger, if his clothes were anything to go by- interrupted them,

"I'm sorry, Miss? Are you alright?", the man asked worried. After all Beca and Chloe _were_ lying on the ground practically still. While Beca groaned and sit up, Chloe chuckled and reassured the ranger that they were fine, just taking a break from the trail.

After the guard excused himself and walked away -not before suggesting the two girls don't tire themselves too much because they'd have to take the same long road to get back to the city and the hotel-, Beca got up from the grass and extended her hand to help Chloe get up.

Chloe blinked, before taking the offered hand and standing up.

"We should probably get going", Beca started, "It's gonna take us a good couple of hours to get back after all and I'm starving already". Beca offered a smile before taking a step towards their bikes.

Chloe knew what Beca was doing. She knew the brunette like the palm of her hand and she _knew_ that Beca wanted to pretend that _that_ didn't -almost- happen. Maybe not _wanted_ , but definitely thought it would help. After all their relationship wasn't defined at all, the two girls didn't know what they were because of course they hadn't talked about it -not even verbally hinted at it, actually-.

It was frustrating. Yes, _frustrating_ was the first adjective that popped into Chloe's mind in that moment. No, they didn't know what they were. No, they hadn't talked about it. But for god's sake, they weren't just friends. It was obvious!

Chloe just didn't want to have to wait anymore.

When Beca took a step towards the bikes, Chloe grabbed her forearm and pulled her back.

The look on Beca's face was a mix of confusion and curiosity, but a small smile was decorating her face.

"I can't do this anymore", Chloe blurted out. Beca's smile faltered a little and her brow furrowed. Before she had time to voice her confusion, Chloe took a step forward and pressed her lips against Beca's.

Chloe felt Beca stiffen for a second, before relaxing completely and kissing back. The brunette's slim fingers slipped into Chloe's hair, gently scratching her scalp, while Chloe's hand sneaked behind Beca's neck to pull her closer. It wasn't anything like Chloe nor Beca had imagined. It was fireworks, yes, but it also felt like home. It was like finally getting that one thing you've craved forever. It was the most settling and familiar, yet thrilling, feeling both girls had ever felt.

Their lips melded together, moving one against the other slowly. Beca's tongue boldly traced Chloe's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance for what felt like eternity, yet when they had to break for air and stared at each other, time stood still.

It wasn't even a split second later that both girls broke into a smile that could lit up the sun itself.

"That was..-", Beca started tentatively

"Unexpected? Weird? Embarrassing? Shocking? Horrible? Crazy? I'm sorry I thought- ", Chloe started to panic only to be interrupted right away.

"Whoa slow down there! Did you just learn an entire thesaurus?", Beca chuckled at Chloe's frown, "I was gonna say amazing but I guess 'crazy' and 'shocking' work just fine". Beca shrugged but couldn't hold back a grin that gave her away.

Chloe slapped her shoulder, making Beca feign pure shock for a second but then the brunette chuckled again and took both of Chloe's hands in hers to keep her close. After one lingering look into each other eyes, Beca broke the brief silence,

"You're so weird"

"Thanks", Chloe broke into one of the brightest smiles Beca had ever seen. If the brunette's heart hadn't -fully- melted until then, it definitely did when she saw the light shining in Chloe's eyes.

It was like witnessing one of the eight wonders. Not that Chloe hadn't looked at her like that before, though. Hell, she had that look every time she was happy, and included that one -" _one"_ \- time she made Beca watch videos of puppies falling down the stairs for a whole night.

Whenever she smiled, it lit up the room for real. The sun literally shone out of Chloe Beale's ass. It was disconcerting, yet amazingly beautiful.

Beca rolled her eyes, before tugging at Chloe's hand, leading her towards the bikes.

"Come on Beale, you may have just made my day but we still have things to do. Day's not over yet."

"Ooh you really have it all planned?"

"I have _everything_ planned out."

 

* * *

 

 

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling."

"Come on, pleaaaaase?", Chloe gave Beca the puppy-eyes look hoping to get something out of the other girl. Of course, not a detail was spilled. "Oh, you can't keep keeping me in the dark about this!"

"God you're so weird"

"… So, where are we going?"

"Not telling, just accept it and give me a break woman", Beca flashed a smile at a pouty Chloe.

They had made their way back to the hotel and by 7pm they were ready to leave again to have dinner _somewhere_ because Beca just wouldn't tell Chloe where exactly.

It was still the redhead's birthday that day and a surprise was definitely due. Especially after the pleasant new developments.

Not for a single moment after they left the hotel that evening they walked without their hands clasped together. It was a strange feeling to be finally able to express such a deep affection at least a bit. After all those feelings had grown and grown during the _years_ but they had been locked away in a box and now, well, now the box was so full that it couldn't hold any longer.

It was actually pretty impressive how long said box lasted before bursting out.

They were walking together, heading toward the coast again, only this time in semi-elegant dresses and heels which made it a little more difficult to walk hand in hand.

Suddenly Beca halted and tugged at Chloe's hand to pull her to a stop as well. The redhead turned around and looked quizzically at Beca, who simply smiled widely.

"What's wrong?"

"Chlo, do you trust me?", Beca asked still smiling.

"..Yes? Although when you ask it with that grin on your face, you make me doubt it a little", Chloe joked.

Beca smiled even more widely, "Good. Then wait here."

"What?"

"Wait here, I'll be back in less than a second", Beca placed a quick kiss on the redhead's cheek before taking off toward the block of buildings on the coast, "And don't move!".

True to her word, Beca came back not even a minute later. Chloe still had the puzzle expression on her face, which accentuated when Beca fished a blind fold out of her purse.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, silently asking what Beca had in mind. The brunette only smiled wider, (a sight that acted like a balm in Chloe's heart).

"I need you blind-folded now"

"Kinky", Chloe joked but allowed Beca to put the blind fold over her eyes.

"Shut up", the brunette suppressed a laugh, then led the way to the building -she made her research, that was one of the best restaurants in the city-.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when the girls arrived at their table that Beca took the blind fold off of Chloe.

I guess you could say that the most appropriate adjective to describe Chloe right there and then, was _stunned_ or _speechless._ Beca had actually done a good job about the reservation, managing to get a table isolated on the terrace of the place -that was right above the beach/coast- from where it was possible to look at the dark sky and black ocean. The place was only illuminated by candles and soft lighting, creating a unique atmosphere.

 After a whole minute of contemplating, Chloe turned her head toward Beca looking just as stunned as a minute before. Only now there was adoration in her eyes, not just wonder from looking at such a beautiful place.

"Beca..", Chloe reached over for Beca's hand, squeezing it tight, "this is amazing. I seriously have no way to describe how happy I am right now."

At that the redhead pulled Beca into a hug, showing teary eyes once they pulled apart shortly after. The brunette smiled warmly, then raised a hand to lightly brush Chloe's cheek. Her eyes wandered over the girl's face, taking in the beauty under the dim lights. Their embrace felt so natural and homey and yet thrilling. Yes, it was just a few hours that they not-so-declared their feelings for each other, but the mix of feelings they both had wasn't something to vanish soon and they both could feel that.

Beca and Chloe were there to stay and so were those feelings after all.

After the short hug but before getting seated, Chloe raised her own hand to Beca's face, then placed a soft kiss on the other cheek. A small gesture again, yes, but a gesture that weighted more than a thousand words.

The evening flew by. They spent their time talking about everything and anything, which strayed too far from their usual dinners and conversations in general actually. It was a nice night, the air wasn't exceedingly warm  but it was enjoyable.

Needless to say, both girls couldn't consciously keep their hands still during the meal. The searched for each other, be it for a simple feather-like touch or to squeeze the other's hand or just to hold it. It was a new situation but they both seemed to be adapting incredibly well.

It wasn't much later than 8.30pm when they stood up and, after taking care of the bill ("Beca you did so much already, let me pay for this at least" "Hell no Beale, I've got this. Now stop harassing me and let me pay.") , they went down on the near beach. They took off their shoes and started their walk on the beach, mostly made of pebbles and only a bit of sand. They laughed, they talked, they even chased each other for a bit when Beca pushed Chloe towards the water making her feet touch the cold sea.

A bit tired but mostly because they wanted to take in the dark landscape in front and around them, the two girls sat down on a rock. The cold was starting to be actually felt, so they just opted for snuggling and hugging each other tight, maybe even a bit too tight for the temperature being.

It turned out that even if it was July, it was still a bit cold to take off the shoes, which led Beca and Chloe to cut their walk short and head back to the hotel.

They were still walking hand in hand just like before, every now and then stealing small kisses from the other as if it was the most common thing in the world. If you asked Beca, she would tell you that even if it was night, Chloe was shining so bright to light the night sky. Needless to say, their happiness made them both glow that night.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey are you sure you want to stay in tonight? We're gonna be here just for a few more days, shouldn't we make the most of it?"

Beca was rummaging through her suitcase looking for her phone-charger while Chloe was splayed star-like on the queen size bed of their shared room.

The redhead raised her head to look at Beca, conveying through her eyes how tired she actually was, despite being insanely happy.

"Uhm, Becs? Have you _not_ noticed how exhausted I am?", Chloe smiled amused as Beca scoffed. Chuckling lightly, Chloe sat up and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, now able to reach for Beca standing next to the bed.

"Becs", she started while reaching for Beca's hand, "- Becs, c'mere."

She tugged at Beca's hand, forcing her to turn around and take a step closer, finding herself standing in between of Chloe's legs dangling from the bed.

"Hey", Chloe smiled widely.

"Hey, stranger", Beca brushed the back of her hand against the redhead's cheek, stroking the cheekbone with her thumb. In the dim light of the room, Chloe's hair looked a darker shade of red but her eyes were sparkling and just as crazy blue as usual. Beca could look into them for hours without batting an eyelid, such were they mesmerizing.

"You're so beautiful"

Beca blushed hard the second the words left her mouth, while her brain was already starting to panic, but the fear vanished instantly when Chloe flashed her one of the most tender and loving looks possible.

But Chloe didn't comment, she didn't make fun of Beca, she didn't point out how sappy that was nor she mentioned how her heart ached and swelled with joy the very second Beca's words hit her ears.

She just scooted again, this time farther from Beca and towards the center of the bed, still tugging at Beca's hand to pull her on the bed with her.

"Watch a movie with me?"

Beca had to suppress a laugh at Chloe's antics, while the tension washed off of her. "We are in Alaska and you want to stay in and watch a movie?"

"Hey, don't forget it's Friday. It was movie night anyway", Chloe beamed, "and besides I know you are tired too, Ms. Badass. I know you loathe any physical activity and today we walked and pedaled for like hours."

" _That_ is different, I don't _loathe_ that."

"Uh, and why's that?"

"..Because you were with me?", Beca answered shyly while crawling onto bed. She tried to avoid Chloe's eyes staring at her but the brunette could feel Chloe's smiling. It was like she was emanating happiness, it wasn't too hard to feel that.

"Do my ears and eyes deceive me or did I turn Beca Mitchell into a huge sap?", not giving Beca even time to react and deny it, the older girl tackled Beca down pulling her completely down on the bed and hugging her so tight her own arms were hurting.

The younger girl scoffed but didn't try to free herself, "Uh you give yourself too much credit", she retorted.

"No I don't"

"No you don't.", at this point it seemed even useless to deny it again and again.

After all she was in a bear-hug, not trying to disentangle herself but rather enjoying the proximity to one Chloe Beale. The girl who walked into her shower not even a week after they had met at the activities fair. The girl who somehow managed to get her to enjoy movies. The girl who got her to listen to Taylor Swift (let's talk about this, because it's _Taylor fucking Swift_ , like the death of modern music -Beca would say-).

The girl who could walk past her defenses like they were made of nothing and could also get her to open up. Hell, she was in a bear hug and had just come back from a possibly romantic evening she alone had planned to woo Chloe.

That said something. Probably, if you wanted to be cynical, it said something so specific and so obvious that even blind people could see it.

Yes, it took them four years. Yes, they had a long way to go. But _fuck yes_ , they had finally started walking down that path and it felt like the most amazing and thrilling thing in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca seriously started to think that those famous feelings she had for her redheaded friend could be simply labeled under "love". Not because of the well-known butterflies in her stomach, nor the shivers, the swell in her chest or the involuntary smiles and heart eyes.

Not at all. Seriously.

She thought about this after the movie Chloe and her watched that night in hotel. Because Chloe forced Beca to watch _fucking Titanic._

Three hours of fluff mixed with the horror of the sinking. The ending wasn't exactly predictable at least.. Beca was actually kind of glad that Jack died because, come on, It would be exponentially less realistic if they both were to magically survive death.

Still, it was an intense three-hour-long movie.

The only thing that could get Beca through it was the soothing movement of Chloe's fingers up and down her arm.

They had spent the entire length of the movie in each other's arms, their legs tangled and their backs resting on the headboard of the bed.

After two whole hours, Beca's head tiredly leaned on Chloe's shoulder, making them both shift their positions and tangling their limbs even more together.

It was way past midnight when the movie finally ended. An almost impassible expression on Beca's face "matched" Chloe's silent -or not so silent after all- sobs.

Beca fought back a laugh when Chloe, still slightly crying, buried her head in the crook of the brunette's neck for comfort.

"Stop laughing"

"Hey, I'm not laughing here"

"You are. I can feel you trying to hold back a laugh.  Not cool laughing at your best friend's pain."

At that Beca actually chuckled earning herself a slap on the arm that wasn't half-hugging Chloe. Beca chuckled again and squeeze the girl tight, now with both arms. She placed a kiss on the crown of the redhead's hair, before leaning her cheek on Chloe's head.

They spent many minutes like that, holding each other tightly with Beca mindlessly running her fingers up and down the other girls' arm. It was a soothing movement that got Chloe to stop crying for the damn movie right away -who knew movies could have _that_ effect on people, but after all we're talking about Chloe Beale-.

Chloe nuzzled up against Beca's neck, gently brushing her lips on the soft skin there. She dragged her lips up to the jaw, placing feather-like kisses on the way, then kissing Beca's jawline more firmly.

The brunette shivered at the contact, unconsciously tilting her head slightly up to allow better access and therefore spurring Chloe on. The redhead shifted slightly, turning more towards Beca and wrapping her arms around her.

She pulled back slightly to look at the girl in the eye. Both Beca and Chloe had that same goofy happy smile and that look in their eyes that seemed to scream how much they cared for each other. That look, that Chloe saw in Beca's eyes and viceversa, was not something they were entirely accustomed to but it was something they _both_ felt ready to explore every day of their lives.

Beca leaned in, closing the gap between her and Chloe, and pressed their lips together. Her hand instinctively rose up to the redhead's cheek, keeping the girl close and gently stroking the soft skin.

Their mouths moved against each other slowly at first, then more and more firmly and passionately.

Chloe's hand sneaked behind Beca, resting tightly at the small of her back. Beca couldn't hold back a moan, which allowed Chloe to slip her tongue in the brunette's mouth.

Both girls moaned at the contact as their tongues battled for dominance and their hands roamed over the other's body. Beca's hand sneaked again behind Chloe's neck, tangling in the red hair and scratching the scalp. She pulled Chloe as close as possible while she broke the kiss and moved to place kisses along Chloe's jawline before dropping to the girl's neck.

Beca bit down on the pale skin, then soothing it with her tongue before trailing down kisses towards Chloe's pulse point. She sucked there taking the flesh between her teeth, drawing a low moan out of the redhead. Chloe's hand on Beca's back tightened her hold and fisted in Beca's shirt, before completely loosing the grip and slipping beneath the brunette's shirt.

She stroke the skin there, brushing her fingertips and scratching the spot slowly, then inching upwards until she reached Beca's bra strap. Chloe's hand slipped easily under it, continuing her journey up and down the other girl's back and alternating strokes to scratches. It was Beca then who couldn't bite back a moan, instinctively arching her back into Chloe.

Chloe had one hand firmly placed on Beca's cheek occasionally slipping behind her neck while the other hand inched from the brunette's back to her stomach, resting on the sensitive skin.

They kissed again, their tongues massaging each other as if battling their ways into the other's mouths.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that they had to broke the kiss needing air. Their lips were less than an inch apart, still almost brushing against each other, while the two girls looked fondly yet _wildly_ into each other's eyes.

Beca was mesmerized by Chloe's eyes. The usual bright stormy blue had turned at least three tones darker and the pupils were dilated like Beca had never seen on Chloe. Not that Beca herself was doing much better. Her own eyes seemed darker -now a deep dark blue that resembled the night sky when only a few stars illuminated the air-.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, as if they were trying to read the other's mind or look into the soul. Beca smiled widely, brushing her thumb against Chloe's cheekbone, and Chloe returned a smile that reached her eyes and lit them up.

One of the redhead's hand was still resting against Beca's ribs, now no longer wandering or pressing down onto the skin but rather drawing lazy patterns there. Still, Beca shivered under the touch seen that Chloe's fingertips brushed against a very delicate spot.

The brunette's eyes closed as she took in a deep breath and when she reopened them, she noticed Chloe trying to hide a yawn. Beca chuckled at the adorableness that was sleepy-Chloe (a word she wouldn't even think until about a few months ago), then shifted their positions so that they could properly lie down on the bed. Chloe didn’t ask questions, knowing already how much tired she and Beca both were.

She tucked her under Beca's chin, while her arms encircled her and their legs tangled in each other. Beca wrapped her own arms around Chloe's shoulders, before placing a small kiss on the top of the redhead's head.

"Goodnight Chlo"

"Goodnight Becs"

They had been sleeping in the same bed for the past weeks but this time it felt different. Now when they fell asleep, it didn't feel just nice and comfortable but also it felt like _home._

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Chloe woke up to a way to awake and excited Beca. She blinked a couple times, trying to understand if Beca was _actually_ awake and that energetic before 10am.

"Up, up, up!" Beca said cheerfully while poking Chloe's cheeks to pass on the message better.

"Wha-? Are you okay?", Chloe asked, starting to feel a bit worried. Beca after all was all but a morning person. One time Chloe had to physically drag her out of bed, and it was past 11am.

"Wake up Beale, we have a pretty tight schedule today. The sun's already shining! Although it was actually shining at 3 or 4am-", she muttered with a pensive tone, "-I swear I will never understand how daylight works in this place."

Chloe glanced at the clock next to their bed. _8.30am._

"Okay are you gonna tell my why you're up and _alive_ so early?", Chloe rubbed her face with both hands only to find a tray with pastries, coffee and juice on it in front of her face when she dropped her hands.

A smile spread on her face, making it glow in the way it made Beca's heart melt and speed her heart rate. Beca moved to place the tray next to Chloe, now sitting on the bed with her back to the headboard, then sat herself right next to the girl.

"What's the occasion for such a fancy breakfast in bed?", Chloe asked cheerful nudging Beca's elbow.

"Well, your birthday was yesterday but I didn't get the chance to bring you breakfast in bed because we were on the plane all night and wandering in the city right after that", Beca shrugged nonchalantly.

Chloe smiled even wider and placed a gentle kiss on Beca's cheek. The alt girl might want to seem nonchalant about her behavior around Chloe, but the redhead could see the blush creeping up her neck and face when her lips brushed against the soft skin.

" _That_ is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. And you're so cute when you're flustered", she pecked Beca on the cheek, the girl blushing harder.

Beca muttered something unintelligible before scooting closer to Chloe on the bed, their arms and shoulders pressed together while their legs instantly tangled at the contact.

"Cute", Chloe repeated and kissed Beca's cheek again this time lingering a bit longer. Beca smiled and leaned into the touch, only to turn her head when the small kiss ended and Chloe pulled slightly away.

"Thanks for breakfast, this is awesome. You're awesome."

"Wow, cheesy much?", Beca joked.

"Says the girl who woke up three hours earlier than her usual just to bring me breakfast in bed", Chloe teased.

Much to Chloe's surprise, Beca didn't even try to deny how cheesy she herself was being with the redhead. She just leaned in to kiss her on the lips tenderly. When she pulled back, there was what Chloe liked to call the "goofy loving smile" on Beca's face.

"This feels so weird, you know. Finally being able to just act like how you want and would do on impulse", Chloe explained intertwining her and Beca's fingers and lazily playing with them. She diverted her eyes, glancing down at their linked hands before looking back up meeting Beca's smiling eyes.

"It is weird _but_ \- ", she answered stressing the 'but', "- I wouldn't have this any other way". Beca looked straight into Chloe's eyes, "It took us long enough to get to this point, you know? I don't regret the past years as best friends, mind me. It took us those four years to become who we are now, who you are. And I love who you are."

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat. She spent a good thirty second trying to understand the actual meaning of that _I love who you are_. Beca was looking at her in a way that resembled that of a happy puppy, trying to convey everything she felt through that simple look. It might have had many different meanings, shades so to say. But after all they weren't just friends anymore..

The redhead smiled warmly and leaning in she pressed their lips together, realizing that she wouldn't ever get tired of tasting those soft pinky lips.

It was like a breath whispered against Beca's lips, sending shivers down both girls' backs..

"I love you, too."

 

* * *

 

 

After the breakfast in bed, interrupted by laughter and way too cheesy conversation (Beca seemed to have these two sides, the cheesy one and the I'm-a-badass one but although the DJ could deny it to the death, Chloe knew the sap in her would always win out), they managed to get ready and go out into the cold air of the Anchorage morning.

Similarly to the day when Beca wouldn't reveal to Chloe that they were going to Alaska, that morning their destination remained unknown to the redhead despite her whining and failed persuasion means.

The way to said unbeknownst destination seemed pretty long. Chloe noticed they were nearing a lake but that was all she could see.

She was almost dozing off during the cab ride, until she heard Beca saying that they were almost there and her excitement was back again. Beca herself couldn't help feeling thrilled, especially knowing what they were about to do.

The cab came to an halt and the two girls paid and thanked the man before hopping out.

"Uhm Beca? There's nothing out here?"

It was indeed true, nothing was actually in sight. Well, not directly. Beca took Chloe's hand and led her toward a clearing near the coast of the lake, halting when close enough to let the redhead _see_ what were they doing in that seemingly god-forgotten place.

Chloe stood gaping at the sight in front of her eyes.

"Becs"

Beca smiled proudly, "Yes?"

"Becs"

"Wow and I seriously thought you were the one to never end up speechless. Should I give myself _that_ much credit?", she smirked more satisfied than ever.

The redhead shot her a glare before shifting her eyes back  in front of her, still mesmerized.

"Becs. There is a _helicopter_ in front of me. A _helicopter_."

"Yes there is."

"Oh wipe that smug smile off your face. You can't expect me not to remain speechless when you do _that_ ", she explained pointing at the airplane.

"Hey this trip is my birthday present for you, I need it to be as perfect as I can make it.. And there goes my badass reputation again, damn it."

Chloe chuckled to herself lightly, "Babe your reputation is long gone with me. Looooong gone", she emphasized.

Beca half heartedly glared at her.

"Anyway-", Chloe started," -care to explain exactly what this is about?", she pointed at the helicopter again.

"I booked us a helicopter tour over the Denali National Park around here. It should be one of the best views over the region", Beca shrugged scratching her scalp.

"Oh my god you what? Beca! This is amazing!", she didn't wait for Beca to answer, instead she just pulled her into a tight hug. They separated a second later and after a small peck on the lips, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand eagerly dragging her towards the plane.

 

* * *

 

 

The tour took about two hours. It was cold, the air seeping inside the cockpit freezing both girls deep into their bones. The view, though. The view was outstanding.

They got to see big part of the park, the lake and the glacier. The colors were a mix of white, bright green, blue and light blue. It was such an incredible sight that both Chloe and Beca were gaping speechless. They seemed two little kids, discovering things for the first time, pointing at what took they attention, squealing (more Chloe rather than Beca) and cheering together.

When they got off the helicopter, they had big smiles plastered over their faces. Their hands were clasped together, both for the cool and for just the sake of the act in itself.

On the ride back to Anchorage they alternated talking about the tour to talking about what they'd want to do later that day and the next day. Beca, who engaged in the trip just as a present to Chloe, was actually starting to think that the trip was one of the best she had ever made.

Be it or not because of the alone time she got to spend with Chloe.

It seemed so obvious that they had strong feelings for each other. The question was, how could they not notice or acknowledged them before? Four whole years had gone to waist, but now neither of them had any intention of wasting a single second.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do we really have to leave?"

Chloe's half-whines echoed in the hotel room where the two girls were packing their things, knowing they had to leave the next morning.

Beca walked over to her, hugging her from the side and resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder.

"I know, I liked it here too. But I promise I'll plan another trip soon. I mean, if you want. We could go wherever you prefer, money is not a problem for it either now since the success of the latest EP I've co produced at Residual Heat."

She kissed Chloe's jaw before stepping away to finish packing up. Chloe's eyes remained fixed on the brunette, a pensive expression on her face.

"Becs"

"Uhm?", she answered mindlessly.

"We never actually talked about this, you know", Beca turned her attention to Chloe as the girl spoke, "We never talked again about _us_."

Beca smiled warmly, "Ooh, that's okay, we can talk even now if you're up to it?"

With a small nod from Chloe, Beca walked over to the girl, grabbed her hand and led her to sit on their bed.

"Okay, so- ", Beca started intertwining her and Chloe's fingers, "-You know I'm not very good with words _but_ since it's you and you're my best friend and the only person I feel completely comfortable being _actually me_ with, I'll try to be as descriptive and concise as possible."

"I'm an idiot", she started making Chloe's eyebrows shoot up and her lips twitch in a smile that reached her eyes, "I am an idiot because I wasted so much time in the past _years_. And I know that I'm not the most outgoing person but I also know that I've changed because of you and only you. You made me better in the past years and you keep making me better. And yes, I've wasted time so no, I'm not going to sit around and watch everything pass by anymore. I've waited four years, even though I didn't know I was waiting, and I'm not waiting anymore. I love you Chlo, and whatever happens next at least I plucked up the courage to say all this clearly and aloud."

Chloe sat there staring at her with her mouth slightly dropped open, proving once again that if there was one person who could shut her up, it was Beca.

"Uhm, wow.. Wow", the redhead took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before looking back straight into Beca's smiling eyes. "I don't- I don't know if I can answer that. I mean, I want you to know that you're not the only one that's been waiting. I've had thoughts about these feelings a few times but always brushed it off as best of best friends' stuff. I love you too, and I agree with you there. I don't want to miss anything else now."

Chloe raised a hand to Beca's face, gently brushing the back of said hand against the brunette's cheek and cheekbone. The two girls smiled widely at each other and leaned in simultaneously slowly crushing their lips together.

In the past two days they had shared many many kisses but it felt like a drug, an addiction growing stronger and stronger day by day and more and more difficult to keep under control.

The kiss started off like many others. It was slow and delicate but now it bore a new knowledge. Both girls knew it, both girls felt it. That kiss was permeated with love and it was that knowledge that made that kiss _daring_. Their mouths moved in perfect synch, languidly against each other, tasting and memorizing and analyzing.

Beca and Chloe had come to know a bit of each other over the past couple of days but even what they thought they knew, they started to doubt with every kiss.

It was always new.

It was exciting.

It was like a drug.

But honestly neither girl could actually _form_ a thought in that very moment. How could they when waves and waves of tickling sensations hit both of them every single second?

Not long after the kiss had started, hands began to roam. It started on the knee with -surprisingly- Beca initiating said contact. Her hand brushed against Chloe's kneecap over the denim of her jeans, pressing down a bit more  a moment later.  
Chloe's own hand rose up to caress Beca's neck and jaw, pulling her closer and keeping her there, while the other hand slipped in the brunette's flowing locks.

She scratched the scalp there, massaging and tangling her fingers in the hair.

Their kiss intensified moment after moment until Beca's moan forced her to part her lips, allowing Chloe in. Their tongues met with a force that made both girls release another moan against the other's lips.

Almost without realizing it, Beca slowly lowered herself onto the bed, laying down and tugging at Chloe's shirt to bring the girl on top of her. Chloe moved quickly, going to half straddle Beca, placing one leg at the brunette's side and the other between her legs, all the while supporting her own weight on the elbow next to Beca's shoulder.

Beca's leg, the one that was free from Chloe's body, unconsciously rose up a bit to help settle the redhead. Beca's thigh was pressed against Chloe's waist while her hands were gripping the redhead's neck to keep her from moving away. Not that Chloe had any intention to.

Balancing herself on one arm, she only had one free hand which roamed free over the brunette's figure. She brushed Beca's side, sliding down toward the waist before resting for a split second on the thigh, before slipping gently to the small of Beca's back.

She yanked her hand under the shirt, inching slowly upwards, drawing patterns on her way. When she reached the underside of Beca's breast, Chloe felt the brunette's breath itch in her throat. She smirked into the languid kiss and she slowed her movements, drawing a groan out of Beca. The girl arched her back into Chloe, searching for that hand that moved nimbly like a ghost so near to her chest.

Chloe did her best but couldn't help but chuckle silently, knowing that it was _her_ that managed to get Beca already this hot and bothered.

"Stop _teasing_ like that", Beca whispered against her lips, "- so not cool".

Chloe chuckled again but instead of verbally answering, she chose to close the small gap between them pulling Beca into another kiss, more passionate than the previous one but that felt oddly more… comfortable?

The hand resting on Beca's ribcage started moving again, just as slowly as before, but much to Beca's disdain it moved south, shifting to Beca's stomach and brushing against the sensitive skin right above the hem of the girl's jeans.

Beca's heartbeat increased and it was clearly visible from how frantic the kiss was becoming and how tensed her body was under the redhead's light touch.  
To Beca it felt almost unreal to be so open and relaxed when being in such a position, but it struck her to realize how _comfortable_ she felt with Chloe.

The sudden realization spurred her on, pushing her body upwards to meet Chloe's while at the same time she resumed the kiss with a force that almost throw the redhead off balance. After just a moment though, Chloe responded to Beca's forwardness with just as much intensity.

The hand playing with the hem of Beca's jeans moved back up again but this time it didn't stop completely, but rather only slowed while reaching again the underside of Beca's breast. It tested the waters there for a second and then inched upwards, slipping under Beca's bra.

The gasp coming from Beca's mouth was audible and it made Chloe's own breath catch in her throat. The brunette's back arched into the redhead's palm, now fully cupping the soft flesh. It stilled for a moment, then tentatively started rubbing against the hardening nub. Chloe could feel it pressing against her hand and it would be a huge lie to say that it didn't shoot shocks of arousal through her own body.

It wasn't much later that Chloe decided that the offending tank top Beca was wearing had to go.

She slipped her hand away from the brunette's breast, getting a groan from her, before tugging at the fabric, "Off" was all she said. It was the first time they broke the kiss in the last ten minutes but after Beca slipped out of the tank top, their lips reconnected again with even more force.

Their tongues were still tasting each other, battling for dominance and sending shivers down both girls' spines every few seconds.

The few seconds after taking off the tank top though, the proximity of their bodies was not like before. Their mouths had reconnected right away, yes, but their bodies still had a few inches separating them. It was Beca now who turned the tables.

Taking advantage of the space she had to move, she broke the kiss and trailed her mouth along Chloe's jaw and down to her neck. She stopped there and alternated kisses, small bites and flicks of her tongue. The redhead reaction was immediate, her hand sneaking behind Beca's neck to keep her as close as possible, while her head tilted backwards to give the girl more space to work her magic with her mouth.

Beca raised to sit, shifting both hers and Chloe's positions, and slipped both her hands behind Chloe's back. It was her now that tugged at the redhead's shirt, needing as much skin as possible to be visible and most of all touchable.

When the shirt got taken off, Beca's hands were free to roam over the other girl's back. She moved upwards and downwards a couple of times before resting right above the bra. Their kiss continued but -needless to say- as time ticked by both girls got more and more aroused.

Chloe arched her body, pressing it fully against Beca, and ground her hips down to relieve some of the tension building up in her lower area. With the redhead pressing closer, falling more and more into Beca's arms, the brunette's own hands found themselves both over Chloe's bra clasp. One hand slipped under it only to scratch the back down to the hem of Chloe's shorts, drawing a low moan out of the girl. The redhead jerked her hips once again, giving Beca the possibility to notice just how much aroused the girl actually was.

Her other hand had stayed almost still on Chloe's back, but then it made quick work of the bra, unclasping it and with both hands sliding it down the redhead's shoulders and arms before tossing it somewhere in the room.

Beca had always thought that Chloe was beautiful. It was a fact, not even an opinion. Everyone could notice how beautiful she was even from a mile distance. But right there and then, topless and with her messy-bed-hair, she was one of the most beautiful and stunning things Beca had ever witnessed. It was mesmerizing how radiant she was, but again it struck her realizing that Beca was the cause of at least part of that joy emanating from Chloe. It made her heart swell.

She pulled Chloe back into a kiss, a kiss that now tried to convey everything Beca was actually feeling just looking at the redhead. It was sweet, it was needy and neither girl would have asked for anything more.

Chloe arched her back again, flushing her body fully against Beca who sneaked her hands to the redhead's front, cupping both breasts at the same time. Chloe moaned instantly and pressed even further into Beca's palms, if it was even possible. Not an inch of space separated them.

While so close, Beca nuzzled into the crook of Chloe's neck, kissing gently and nibbling every now and then. "You're beautiful Chlo.. You're so beautiful", she confessed to the soft pale skin.

It was Chloe's heart's turn to swell now. She moved her hands to Beca's face, pulling her away from her neck to look directly into the navy blue eyes.

She was smiling although her eyes were misty.

"I love you Becs, so much"

"I love you too"

Their kiss resumed, their hand started to travel again and the rest of their clothes was quickly discarded. Beca couldn't hold back a bit of embarrassment at first, trying to cover herself when the last piece of clothing got taken off, but Chloe reached out right away to grab her hands and stop her.

She shook her head smiling at Beca's blush. Then she moved closer to Beca, half straddling her knees, and cupped her cheeks. She held her face close to hers and looked directly into the blue orbs.

"Don't. Don't ever even think that you're not beautiful enough. You don't have to hide, you don't have to cover yourself. I know you and I know you feel comfortable around me. Don't let that change just because of a silly idea. You don't need to worry about it, I don't want you to."

A small smile made her way onto Beca's face and the girl nodded slightly. Then again, her lips were on Chloe's and her arms around the redhead's body.

The redhead pushed Beca down on the bed, effectively climbing on top of her and straddling her just below the waist. Her mouth moved from Beca's lips to the jaw, then her neck -stopping there to suck on the flesh enough to leave a mark afterwards-, then stopped at the brunette's chest.

With one hand she cupped on breast while her mouth descended on the other one, kissing the side and underside of it and painfully slowly nearing the hardened nub screaming for attention.

Chloe's mouth hovered over it but Chloe didn't touched it right away. Instead she raised her head to look at Beca.

She was panting and writhing under Chloe's touch, her eyes were closed shut while her lips were parted slightly. Her breath was getting ragged as well. While she had one hand tangled in Chloe's hair, the other was pressed to her own forehead.

Right there and then Chloe knew it was a sight she would never forget. After all it was the first time she got to see Beca like this, crumbling under her touch, but hopefully it was a first to many other times in the future.

Her attention focused again on the heaving chest in front of her. She tilted her head nearing the nub but only touching it quickly with the tip of her tongue. The reaction from Beca was instantaneous, a low moan escaping her throat without consent, but this time the pain coming from the wait didn't last long because Chloe's lips closed around the nub, giving it a gentle tug and licking the top of it.

The hand buried in Chloe's red locks stiffened and tightened her hold, pushing Chloe's head as close as possible. Chloe nibbled and sucked on the hardened flesh while her hand kneaded the other breast rolling the nipple in between her thumb and forefinger.

After a while she switched positions, moving her mouth to the other breast. When she decided her work on Beca's chest was -temporarily- done, said girl seemed to be already far beyond aroused.

Separating herself from Beca's chest, Chloe's hand started moving south but her eyes were fixed on Beca's face. The brunette's eyes were closed, but Chloe wanted to be sure.

"Becs," she whispered, "Becs" she repeated after a second seeing the girl's eyes were still shut.

With the second call, the brunette opened her eyes slowly and stared at the redhead in front of her.

Chloe's hand was still nimbly brushing against the soft skin of Beca's navel, sending shivers running all over the girl's body. There was a silent question in Chloe's eyes. Beca's hand disentangled itself from Chloe's hair to move to the girl's face gently brushing her knuckled against a cheek. Looking into the baby blue eyes, Beca nodded her answer, smiling lovingly at Chloe.

Never breaking eye contact, Chloe started moving her hand back south, now with firm purpose. Beca held her breath, her heartbeat speeding in anticipation. Chloe brushed a finger against the brunette's core, then ran it through her folds with more decision, gathering the slickness there and then brushing against the already sensitive clit.

Beca's moan filled the room shooting shocks of arousal to Chloe's own core. The redhead herself had to bite back a moan. Chloe's fingers played with Beca's entrance, dancing lightly on the flesh without giving any real pressure.

To Beca it was frustrating, but it was a painfully good tease.

After what felt like an eternity though, the tease finally stopped. Chloe's fingers slipped unbothered inside Beca, whose hips bucked up to meet Chloe's hand. The redhead moved slowly at first to give the DJ time to adjust to the intrusion, then bit by bit picked up the pace.

She had two fingers working inside Beca, pumping in and out with growing intensity. Beca's moans had gotten louder and it was almost impossible to even think of holding them back. The brunette's lips were firmly moving against Chloe's so that every shiver Beca felt ran from her to the redhead, just  like every whimper the DJ let out resounded into Chloe's mouth.

The sight of Beca nearing the edge got Chloe more aroused by the minute, but she needed to take care if the brunette first. She _wanted_ to.

Not much later, she felt Beca's walls tighten and stretch around her fingers but it wasn't still enough for Chloe. She parted from the girl's lips, quickly moving downwards, placing small kisses on her way until she was finally facing the brunette's core.

She didn't waste any time as she lowered her head and kissed Beca's clit with decision. The spasm of Beca's hips was instantaneous, hips jerking up to press against Chloe's mouth, seeking more contact and pressure.

The redhead moved the one free hand she had left to the girl's hips, holding her in place but giving her enough room to act on impulse. Chloe's tongue darted out on Beca's clit a few times before she sucked it between her lips. Beca gasped and gripped the sheets with one hand while the other kept Chloe's head right there where she needed it.

Not that Chloe had any intention of moving away, though. However, she decided to draw a bit longer the torture by moving with feather-like licks and nips, never enough to relieve the tension growing inside Beca.

Beca was moaning and groaning loudly, getting more and more frustrated because of the impossible need of friction. After the umpteenth light touch from Chloe not many seconds later, Beca felt as close to the edge as before but it was staring to hurt how much she craved release.

"Ugh Chlo-", she said in between moans, "-stop being such a tease."

Chloe acted as innocent as possible, looking up into Beca's eyes while keeping teasing the brunette's clit with her lips and pushing her fingers in and out of the girl's burning core.

"Tell me Beca, what's wrong?", she teased with a smirk. Beca groaned again before managing to pull actual words together.

"I need you, I need it, stop teasin-"

She didn't get to finish that sentence as Chloe resumed her ministration but with more force and applying way much more pressure than before. She bit Beca's clit making the brunette scream and moan her name, while her fingers curved inside Beca hitting that right spot.

Beca's breath got cut as Chloe pushed her right over the edge. The orgasm washed through her like a tidal wave, her hips bucked up one last time as she threw her head back.

Chloe helped her ride out her orgasm before moving back up and pecking an exhausted Beca on the lips. The brunette was breathing a bit heavily and had her eyes closed for a moment, then opened them to look at Chloe hovering over her with a smirk on her face. Beca smiled back.

She pulled the redhead down by her neck for a kiss only to interrupt it a second later when she felt Chloe's moan against her lips.

Without notice, Beca moved a hand between their bodies and found Chloe's soaked center. She smirked cockily instantly when Chloe drew in a sharp breath at the touch.

"Wow Chlo, ready much?"

She said moving her fingers numbly near Chloe's entrance.

"Shut up already", the redhead kissed her fiercely and Beca took the opportunity to slip two fingers into her in a single swift motion. This time it was Chloe's gasp that was audible.

She moaned into Beca's mouth as the girl moved in and out of her. That is, until the brunette completely stopped, but before Chloe had the chance to argue, Beca flipped them over and hovered over her. Unlike the redhead before, she didn't waste time in teasing knowing that Chloe indirectly had already been teased enough while she was working her magic on Beca.

The brunette worshipped Chloe's body, kissing every inch and nipping at every spot she knew that was sensitive -after all she _did_ have known Chloe for years and knew a few things about her body-.

She moved her fingers back into Chloe and at every push she rolled her hips to accentuate the movements.

The redhead was panting and moaning loudly, hips bucking up to meet Beca's thrust and her own fingers holding tightly onto the other girl's shoulders and neck, scratching and squeezing.

When her orgasm hit, it felt like the most intense she had ever felt, probably because this time it was with a person she actually _loved_. It rushed through her strongly and it took her a good few minutes to get back from her high.

Both girls were panting, lying next to each other but still with their limbs intertwined. Beca rested her head on Chloe's chest while Chloe's arms sneaked around Beca to hold her close. The brunette tucked her head then in the crook of Chloe's neck and nuzzled in the warmth she found there. The redhead placed a kiss on the crown of the other's head.

It felt good lying there together, it was a newfound comfort which neither girl felt they would get tired of any soon. It was good. It was home.

And no matter what, that famous bottle of champagne would be opened the second they got back home in the States. They had to celebrate. Not the relationship itself, but rather _finding a home_ in each other. That was something needing remember.

 

* * *

 

"Babe, we're gonna be late! Hurry up!"

"Chlo it's not like I haven't met your parents before, you know? Actually I've met them many times in the past _four_ years", Beca deadpanned.

Chloe scoffed and grabbed Beca's hand to fasten their pace towards Chloe's parents' house. The two girls had flown back to Atlanta for Thanksgiving and they took the opportunity to 'meet' the other's parents. Non-sense, if you asked Beca, because of course they had already met. Chloe and Beca had been after all best friends for years before getting together back in July.

But Chloe had asked her to 'officially meet' again, and when Chloe asks, Chloe gets. At least when she asks Beca.

"Come on, grumpy. Mom's waiting for us."

When they arrived in front of the two story house door, Beca felt suddenly nervous. Had she underestimated the importance of this meeting until now? Yes. Was she starting to panic? Double yes.

Chloe sensed the change in Beca right away, and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Becs, don't worry. You know they love you already, whether you're just my best friend or my girlfrien-"

"Girlfriend??"

Both Beca and Chloe's eyes shot up to the intruder in the conversation. Needless to say, they were meet with a pair of steel blue eyes and red hair, not much different from Chloe's.

Evelyn Beale was standing right in front of them on the doorstep, her eyes shifting from a girl to the other questioningly.

"Uhmm, hi Mom..?"

"Chloe! How long have you two been together!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!? God knows how long we've been waiting for this."

Both girls' heads snapped to Evelyn, confused and definitely not sure whether they had actually heard those words come out of the woman's mouth. Surprisingly it was Beca who broke the silence,

"Uhm, it has been a while..? Let's say from last July-"

"And you tell me only now? Uhh you girls are unbelievable", she joked and chuckled at the girls' pale faces and terrified expressions, "come on let's get inside, you have plenty of details to fill me on."

She turned around and walked back into the house, leaving the door opened for Beca and Chloe. The two though were still frozen on the spot.

"Uhm, I did not see that coming..?", Beca started easing a bit. Chloe only hummed in agreement.

Beca chuckled and relaxed completely at Chloe's still traumatized expression. "Please tell me again how _I_ had to relax?", she laughed again and Chloe finally got back to her normal self and slapped Beca on the arm, before laughing along.

 

* * *

 

 

A thing that Beca had learned a long time ago was that if there was someone who jumped right to the point in a conversation, it was Evelyn Beale.

Not a second after they sat on the couch, the two girls were swarmed with excited questions. Once again, Beca discovered who did Chloe get that trait of her personality that got her excited like a child in a candy store.

It was basically impossible to not get excited as well among such sunny people.

After all the questions were asked and answered in a satisfying way for Evelyn, the woman stood up from the couch and grabbed Beca's hand, tugging to get the girl to stand.

"Up up girl, I need a word with my daughter, so I need _you_ somewhere else honey. Like, the kitchen! Yes, the kitchen will do. You know where everything is, would you mind starting to cook dinner for us four? Chloe's Dad should be here soon too."

Beca laughed at Evelyn's antics that resembled so so much Chloe's. It was definitely impossible to feel uneasy when with them. "Isn't it usually the daughter's girlfriend or boyfriend that gets the talk? And you're sending me away".

"Oh honey I already know you're good to her and I see how you feel about her. I've seen it for the past years, every time you've visited. And of course you know that if you ever hurt I'll comfort you and at the same time I'll hunt you down for hurting my little girl", Evelyn grinned widely, "- but now I need to understand a thing that I need my daughter to tell me and you not to hear for now. So, up up up!"

Evelyn got Beca to stand and then guided her away towards the kitchen, then lightly slapped the brunette's ass before going back to Chloe. Beca rolled her eyes at Evelyn but smiled nevertheless, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"So", the woman started in a tone that seemed in between scary and excited, " let's start with a simple question. How serious is this?"

"Uhm.. Pretty serious I think. We are in love and although now it is so exciting because it's new, I have a feeling that it will always feel this way even in months or years."

Evelyn nodded and looked at Chloe, "That leads to the second and last part of this speech. Will you stay? With her, I mean. Will you be by her side no matter what? Are you ready for this?"

Chloe knew what her mother was asking. She smiled so warmly that her eyes were pouring love and adoration.

"Oh Mom, I have no intention of letting her go."

 

**Author's Note:**

> There could be a sequel, don't know yet. Let me know what you think.


End file.
